Student Of Akumano Academy
by ydahboy24
Summary: Have you ever imagine 4 anime mixed in one story? Isn't it exciting? Most of badass character from different anime spend their time together in one school? Of course they are student! Hope don't mind the unlogic lifestyle, crossing their real world and crossing their real time and age.. I'm happy to make it!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Warning for my wrong grammar!!

Hi guyssss. This my first fanfiction. This story was mixed four anime which.. One piece, Beelzebub, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto.

This story based at Akumano Academi which before is Ishiyama High School. From Beelzebub. The school name still same, Akumano Academi. The school assembled most of delinquent or candidate for fighter. But if there you realize a unknown name, its just my own character. For fun of course!

This school was separately to four class only. Which class first for captain or leader of something. Based on their statues. Class second is for right hand man or higher job holder. The third class is for other crew. Same with class fourth. Based with their talent and power and intelligence.

Clearly, this school didn't put their student by age. So, I ask a big of apologises to make a mess with their age. Coz I put their age at place i think suit. For example:

Luffy:15 Sanji: 16 Robin: 16. Nami:15 Trafalgar law: 16 Cavendish:16 Lussuria:17

Zoro:16 Chopper 13: Tsuigetsu:16 Xanxus:17 Squalo:17 Bel:16 Fran:13 Bianchi:17

So I hope my lovely reader can imagine their face in such young look~

For the truth, vongola and character from Beelzebub just the only on their real age.. Gomenasaiii.

Their power of course will always been show. That's fight school. Weapons are allowed!!! Including Zoro's three sword, Xanxus X guns, Box weapon, Belphegor's knife and the other. Its such a fun school ( In my thought ).

The subject, of course not learn language, math or normal science. They learn how to make a bom, create a awesome ship or weapon, fight skill, cook, how to measure star at sea, war skills, historical about war only, how to manage organisation and other. Its suit for the 'delinquent' huhuhu~

The teachers was majority from Naruto like, Kakashi-sensei, yamato-sensei and other. But there is special teacher like Rayleigh from One Piece. And Zenjuuro from Beelzebub. And have some from Ninja Boy Rantaro. Hihihi... If you all realize it later.

Then another apologise for the OOC. It may or will happen later. Like over sweet friendship between Belphegor and Fran. Beside that,I also put every character own BFF or partner that I think they suitable for each other. I will take from different anime for more fun ( I think ). Sometime they will stay with their originally group, but in class they will not always with their allies ~ .

About their home will give in detail in story by time to time. But of course Varia will stay at their hostel, and Rokudo at Kokuyo Land like usually. I will try to make some interesting part by try to existing 'crush' part. But I not really focus on it. Because for any love story part will be create at new story~~ ( Please take a note...plzz )

About the crush or lover thing, I will not mess up with their originally lover. Like Sawada Tsunayoshi who we all already know he like Sasagawa Kyoko, so I not change it. Either like Boa Hancock that really love Monkey D.Luffy.

Okay, that's all for introduction. Any info, I'll inform in next chapter. If there any question or disagree can put their opinion at comment or private message. The pentagonis character, I still decide it. But before you guys start to reading, I like to give some advice for more fun and easy for imagine the story, scene and situation. Please forget Craddle Affair, Battle Of Ring, Fighting between En-sama, Sasuke's Betrayed, Journey In One Piece and the reality of the Story. its , Fanfic. I would like to make my own plot. Hope didnt care..

I hope you all will like and vote my story. I really need reader support. So guyssss.. Please support me!! Well, I Am newbie~

_YdahBoy24

I'm not owner of KHR or One Piece or Naruto or Beelzebub. I'm just a fan...


	2. Our New Class

The pentagonis has been chosen.

Then here is chapter 1. Please Read it until the end~

Warning!! Grammar error!!!

Warning!! Out Of Character!!!

The green hair boy tied his shoes and slide the sliding door. He about to going to school.

"Zoro..Matte! You forgot your bento!" A dark blue hair girl also in school uniform chase Zoro and gave him two bento.

" Oh.. My bad. Sorry. " Zoro take those bento. One coated with dark green fabric, and another with black fabric. " Hai...Ittakimasu!" Zoro take a step to move.

" Ittarashai!!" A dark green hair man said. He and the girl waving hand to Zoro until he lost from sight.

Tsuna take a tiredness step to the school. For the whole school time, this is the most day he scare to face. However he still need go to school. Tsuna can only hope his place not surrounded by scary person.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto call him on the same time. Tsuna smile see his best friends.

"Morning guys.." Tsuna greet them. Gokudera run then hug him tight. Tsuna freeze and Yamamoto laughing.

" Jyudaime.. I no longer can protect you in class.. " Gokudera said with teared eyes. Tsuna just laughing in sadness. In addition, Gokudera hug him 'till he feel hard to breath.

"It's fine.. We can still meet after school. Then you can protect him." Yamamoto say in happy tone.

"I never expect somebody will crying in such early morning.." Zoro say while walking to them and Luffy at his side.

" Ohaiyooooo" Luffy greet them with addition 'O' behind the greet. Yamamoto greet him back with laugh.

"Tch, Marimo will not understand what right-hand man Jyudaime feel." Gokudera reply with annoy greatly.

" Fine.. I hate to arguing with a loser.." Said Zoro.

" What?!" Gokudera seem unsatisfied. Tsuna started to panick. Yamamoto and Luffy laughing, they look excited to see Gokudera and Zoro fight. Suddenly he stop after look at his hand watch. " Guys , we better hurry. Its 10 minute only left before Hibari close gate."

"Yeah.. Gokudera-Kun, Zoro-San... Maybe we should fight later. We must hurry." Tsuna said. Gokudera follow Tsuna's instruction. They run faster when realized there its still a long way to go.

Class 1

Tsuna relief because he sat between Luffy and Oga Tatsumi, a baby back brawler. Even Oga is strong and sometimes show his demon face, but he is a good friend.

"Tasukata... Hibari-san was already standing near the gate but we still have a minute." Tsuna said as showing his glad to not be bite to death.

" Yeah.. He really strict about school rules." Luffy said too.

" I tought Luffy never know meaning of afraid. But its so funny to see your guys face when Hibari raised his tonfas." Oga joined Tsuna and Luffy conversation.

" Hibari? I also shiver when walked near him." Uchiha Sasuke, who sit behind Tsuna say too. They all laughing bit still control the voices because Baby Beel still sleep.

" But we need to be more awareness because Hibari and us is classmate now." Naruto, sit next Oga remind his friends. Hmmmm look like Hibari be their first topic for this morning.

The 15 year's olds kid conversation end when their homeroom teacher, Rayleigh enter the class.

The class start after Hibari entered the class use back door. Rayleigh start the class with introduction and manage class organisation.

" Okay classes, I will chose your monitor. We will not chose by any candidate. I already decided it by myself. So... The leader for First Devil Class is...".

Who? Who? Tsuna ask himself. It should be a strongest one. Not easy to handle this class, which full of delinquent.

" ...Sawada Tsunayosh!!.."

Speechless (The whole class)

" Eh!! Nani?!!!" Tsuna hit by a big shock. He yelled and standing immediately.

" Why are you look so shock? It's your name right? Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola leader." Rayleigh repeat.

" But, Sensei..I not agree. I can't!" Tsuna against.

" I'm sorry, but there is no against. By the way, this is time for you to show your talent as mafia leader. "

Tsuna sit back on his chair. He crying from the deep heart. 'I no want to be a mafia...'

" Hey Tsuna.. You are great. " Luffy thumbs up and smile. Once again, Tsuna cry.

" Okay, next is assistant. Kunieda Aoi." Kunieda standing when Rayleigh called her name. " Please give a hand to Sawada" said Rayleigh.

" Yes, Sensei." Kunieda agree and sit back. She look at Tsuna. ' Hmmm I be more happy if it was Oga..'

" Okay, next..."

The discussion continue for a while...

Class 2

Superbi Squalo - 20

Roronoa zoro -17

" Yatta!!! Squalo our class leader!" Zoro cried happily. Squalo look unsatisfied. He didn't want to be monitor. The second class is such full of trouble people.

" Okay, Squalo you got 3 more supporters than Zoro." Zenjuuro said while his hand write Squalo name at blackboard.

" But, Sensei.. I'm too busy to take over this class. Zoro is more free." Squalo give his opinion to not be monitor. Enough just with problem to handle Varia. No more.

" Nee Squalo, Leader not choose by his busy level, but by the supporter." Zoro answer for Zenjuuro. Squalo stare at Zoro with glaring like I'm-going to- kick-you-ass and Zoro just smile back.

"Tch, whatever... So, who my assistant? Better be a useful one." Squalo look at Zenjuuro. Zenjuuro look at his note book.

" Well, I guess she a useful one. Hyuga Hinata."

Hinata look shock. " Eh..me? But..."

Squalo sigh. What a troublesome. Meanwhile, Zoro giggle. He love to see Squalo's stress face.

"Zoro.. You are cheeky... Squalo gonna kill you." Himekawa, in front Zoro whisper to him. Zoro just smile and raise his eyebrow.

Class 3 Class 4

There no much problem. But still sometimes got rebellion. However the leader is Killer and assistant is Chrome Dokuro.

For class 4, their leader is Furuichi Takayuki and his assistant is Baby 5. Furuichi is a coward, but I bet, he gonna be a brave one because Baby 5 is such a adorable girl.~

" Kunieda-san!" Tsuna chase her after she out from class with her best friend, Nene. Kunieda look at Tsuna. He already hunchback and say " I hope you can back me up. I'm a coward and weak, control this class such a burden to me. So, help me. Onegaishimasu! "

Kunieda silent for a while. 'Hmmm.. He look like a behave one. I can't just refuse.'

" Okay. I guess I have no choice. We will do it together." Kunieda agree. She also smile to show her sincerely.

" Arigatou gozaimashita!" Tsuna utter in happy. Then Kunieda continue her stride.

" Nee-san.. Is that your leader? He look dumb and weak." Nene said to Kunieda.

" Urmmm.. Yeah.. How 'bout your class? ". Kunieda ask to Nene after answer her question. Nene's face change to annoy.

" That superbi Squalo boy.. The louder one. And our assistant, Hinata. "

Kunieda just laugh a little. Hmmm...better.

School time is done. Most of students just back straight to home but, class one still in class. Finishing their work. Rayleigh gave and told them to finish it before back to home. And this time.. Tsuna got problem.

"Guys... Sensei told us to done it first.. You can't go back now.." Tsuna try to stop some people who want to out from class,but no one care to him.

"Hey! Xanxus, Saga! Did you done your work?!". Tsuna asking after he grab Xanxus's hand. He already walking with Saga to out from class with backdoor.

Xanxus pull his hand from Tsuna. Will lazy look, he say " Trash, I got a pile of paperwork at home. I have no time for this."

" No! I won't let you!" Tsuna blocking backdoor. "Trash.. Move.." Xanxus pointing his 'X' gun.

" Hey Sawada! I've got part time job. I need to go.." Toujou said as he sat up from his chair with his bag.

"Eh?? What? You too?"

"Come on Sawada.. Its our first day.. Just let us.." Saga said. He lower Xanxus's hand and calm his friend.

"N..no... I can't. This is my duty.. So I have to make sure to you guys done this work.." Tsuna keep determined himself even he afraid. On the same time he hope someone will back him up.

"Oh, I know... Tsu-chan.. How 'bout you do it for us?" Byakuran said. He put his paperwork on Tsuna's table. Tsuna look shock. But he lost his word.

"Agree!!" Maru do the same like Byakuran. Tsuna hurriedly go to his place when the other following their step.

"No! Guyss please don't!"

When nobody listen to him, Tsuna try to asking a help from Luffy and Oga but it's look like those kids was going to do it too. "Eh?!! Guyss!!"

Kunieda can't just watch anymore. "Hey! Enough!" Kunieda started her first step. Everybody looking at her. She already hold wooden sword. "Don't you have shame to bullied your lower?! Ashamed yourselves! Now take back your paperworks and do it yourselves. No one can out for on this class as long as you didn't done this task!"

For a moment they are silent and then everybody take back their paper and sit. Tsuna relief. Thanks to Kunieda.

Hibari put his paperwork on Tsuna's table and out from class. Tsuna checking the paper. 'Sugoii.. Hibari-san really done it..' Tsuna thought to himself.

Sun was about to set. Students from class one starting to back to home. After Tsuna give to Reyleigh the pile of paperwork, he walking out from school.

"Fyuhhh.. What a tired day.." He said as wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Tsuna!!"

"Jyudaime!"

Tsuna look shock when saw his friends standing under the tree and smiling at him.

"Why are two doing here?" Tsuna asking.

" Well..I'm waiting for you.. But I don't know why this yakyu-bàka following me.." Said Gokudera. He pointing his thumb to Yamamoto.

" What? I'm want to walking home with Tsuna too.." Answer Yamamoto with his delight smile. Tsuna smile then laughing. " Gokudera-kun..Yamamoto.. Arigatou.." Said Tsuna he felt a touched by his friends doing. Gokudera and Yamamoto smile.

"No problem!" They two say on the same time. Then they start to walk. But Tsuna stop when he saw Hibari standing on roof and watching at them with Hibird on his Shoulder.

"Jyudaime... What's the matter? " Gokudera asking.

" Hmm.Iiee... But.. Hibari-san... Why he not back yet?"

"Oh him? Well. Just let him. He always like that, love this school that much. Maybe he going to sleep here tonight. " said Gokudera. He didn't seem interesting with Hibari. Tsuna think to himself... 'I wonder... Where is he live?'

" Hey,Kiddo... You didn't back home yet? It almost dinner..?" Zoro appeared from somewhere greet them. He bring a small bag with him.

"Yeah... And what are you doing here? " Gokudera asking Zoro. Its look like Zoro was going into school.

" There is something I left." Zoro answer without looking back. He walking straight.

" Eh.. You can't! Hibari-san going to bite you.." Tsuna tried to remembering Zoro about that. Zoro smirking. " Let him be... I know how to deal with that kid..." Said Zoro. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto start walking back.

Okay guyss. How do you think about chapter 1? I've try my best. I hope my reader like it. If any question or opinion you can write at comment or private message. Please vote me~ well I AM NEWBIE.. *

I'm not owner of KHR or One Piece or Naruto or Beelzebub. I'm just a fan...


End file.
